


Closer to Heaven

by HikarisDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, One Shot Collection, Romance, Shounen-ai, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikarisDream/pseuds/HikarisDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending your whole life together isn’t always easy, but as long as you can trust each other, there is nothing that can’t be dealt with. – A collection of One Shots and side chapters. SasuNaruSasu AU Yaoi. Mostly Smut and some Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLuverboyLouisTomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLuverboyLouisTomlinson/gifts).



> Hey, everyone!  
> Closer to Heaven is mostly a collection on one shots and side chapters I couldn’t fit into my story Ashes of Eden (but they can also be read without reading Ashes). They show different parts of Naruto’s and Sasuke’s life I wanted to write down, but wouldn’t add up to the story as a whole. Also, if there’s anything you’d like me to write, just let me know and it will probably show up here.
> 
> This first chapter is gifted to MyLuverBoyLouisTomlinson, who came up with the idea and I promised to try and write it. Here is the result. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> If you haven’t read Ashes of Eden, here’s a short summary:  
> Sasuke left Konoha after his father found out about him and Naruto five years ago. Now he’s back to ask for the divorce his father demands and has just confronted Naruto a few hours before. This chapter shows the dream he has the following night. Smut and Fluff – be warned! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, the ending would've been quite different *g* All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Warning: 18+ content! BoyXBoy – don’t like don’t read

**A more perfect reunion**

Later that fateful evening, when the last of Naruto’s messages had been send and Sasuke had found some peace in the tranquillity of his hotel room, he climbed out of the bathtub; feeling exhausted enough to directly go to bed. The day had been without question the worst of his life so far and with Naruto’s texts adding to his feelings of guilt, all he wanted to do was sleep and forget.

Clad in nothing but his bathrobes, he entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. There were no new texts from Naruto on his phone and he hoped it would stay like that during the rest of the night. It was already past 1 am, but Sasuke had absolutely needed that bath after a day like this.

Gaara’s words had hit a nerve and he still felt emotionally raw and sore after their encounter. Of course he didn’t want to hurt Naruto, but he felt like he had no choice. He couldn’t just risk his husband’s future for his own selfish reasons, even if it meant hurting him one last time.

With a sigh, he got under the covers, tugging them up until they almost reached his ears. As exhausted as he was, sleep came fast that night, dragging him down into a world of dreams, filled with all the things he wished for the most.

* * *

 

_Monday afternoon Sasuke sat in his car a few blocks away from the house Naruto still lived in. Neji had told him that Naruto had never been able to move on after Sasuke had left and that made the dark, possessive feeling in his chest stir in anticipation.  
He told himself to keep calm and focus. He hadn’t come back to Konoha to get back together with Naruto, but to divorce him. It wasn’t fair, he knew it, yet it had to be done. And right now he was waiting for Naruto to come home from work and confront him with his intentions. _

_A few minutes later Naruto’s car drove past him, but the man wasn’t alone in there. Sasuke had definitely just spotted a mob of red hair on the passenger’s seat. Gaara.  
Neji had of course told him about Naruto’s best friend, the man who’d make a good lover for the guy Sasuke wanted to divorce. He tried to stifle the jealousy bubbling in his guts and started the engine to follow the two friends. Gaara being there wouldn’t stop him from going through with his decision to confront Naruto this day. He couldn’t postpone it because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to muster up the courage to do it again if he failed today. Gaara or not, he had to stick to the plan._

_Determined to do what had to be done, Sasuke got out of his Lexus and walked up the front steps to Naruto’s house. He wouldn’t consider it_ his _anymore that would be hypocrite. It was Naruto’s and if he wanted to keep it after the divorce that was fine by Sasuke, he wouldn’t have use for it anyway._

_As he reached the upper step and intended to ring the bell though, he saw that his husband, deep in conversation with Gaara, had apparently forgotten to properly close the front door. It stood open by an inch, ready to be pushed aside anytime. Sasuke’s heart sped up at the thought. This was his chance to overhear what the two men were talking about. Of course it wasn’t right to spy on his husband, but with what Neji had told him about Naruto’s and Gaara’s relationship, he couldn’t suppress the urge to find out more._

_Slowly, to be as silent as possible, he pushed the door open and entered the familiar house. Not much had changed since he’d last been here, even the scent was still the same. Everything in here screamed of Naruto, the walls almost vibrating with energy._

_Sasuke drew a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful atmosphere of the house, of Naruto. Excitement ran through his veins, making him unusually giddy and nervous. All thoughts about the divorce were wiped off his mind the moment he heard his husband’s muffled voice through the almost closed kitchen door._

_He took off his shoes and silently walked down the hallway making no noise whatsoever, until he reached the door and stopped to listen. From the inside he could hear Naruto’s voice._

_“Tea? I know, doesn’t sound like me, but my stomach’s still a little upset”, he said in an almost apologetic tone._

_Naruto and tea? It seemed some things had indeed changed after all. What had happened to always going for the sweetest and stickiest stuff?_

_“I told you, not to drink so much”, Gaara replied without a hint of mercy._  
_“Yeah, yeah, I know. You were right, as always”_  
_“I’m not always right, just in this case”_

_Sasuke could hear Naruto’s sigh, followed by the sounds of mugs being placed on the kitchen counter and the electric cattle being switched on. The door was not wide enough open for him to see what was going on, but it wasn’t hard to imagine his husband rummaging through the cupboard in search of tea._

_“We have Earl Grey, Green Tea and Apple Cinnamon”, he said after a while. Sasuke closed his eyes. Those were the exact three flavours he’d always bought while he’d lived here. Earl Grey for early mornings, Green Tea because it was his favourite and Apple Cinnamon for Naruto and probable guests._

_“Green Tea’s fine”, Gaara said, followed by an almost curious sounding: “You still say ‘we’”._  
_All sounds died down after the words and Sasuke could only guess what was going on behind the door._  
_There was silence for several minutes before Naruto finally reacted._  
_“Old habit dies hard”, he said with a strained, chocked voice._  
_“You haven’t given up hope, have you?”, Gaara wanted to know._

_Sasuke felt his muscles tense in anticipation. Did Naruto still hope for him to come back home? Was there still the possibility of them getting back together? So far, he hadn’t even considered this solution, but every thought of a divorce was utterly forgotten the moment Naruto said:  
“Never. I love him”._

_“What would you do, of he came through that door right now?”, Gaara asked, sending Sasuke’s feelings on a rollercoaster. Had Gaara seen him? Did he know, Sasuke was there? Or was it all just coincidence?_

_“I would punch him in the face”, Naruto answered, and then added: “And then I’d kiss him”._

_He didn’t know how or why, but next thing Sasuke knew, he kicked open the door, only barley catching the handle before wood met stone, and stepped into view. “Then why don’t you?”, he said, obviously challenging the shocked Naruto into living up to his word._

_Usually he would say he never knew what hit him, but… well… he knew. It was exactly like Naruto had said when he turned round and punched Sasuke full force in the face, probably leaving a nice bruise for everyone to see in a few hours, but before Sasuke even had the chance to regain his composure and react to the quite violent greeting, he felt soft, warm lips pressed against his and whatever it was, he’d been thinking a heartbeat ago, was thoroughly wiped from his mind._

_All he could think about, was Naruto and what his lips felt like on his. Soft, and yet demanding, as they were pressed hard against his. The kiss had nothing shy or chaste, it was almost desperate and Sasuke could not do anything but react._

_Sasuke shoved Naruto back against the kitchen counter, his hands griping the slender hips harshly and all the while deepening the kiss as he went. He wanted to feel the other man’s body against his so much it was close to unbearable. Only in the back of his mind did he register Gaara getting up from his chair and leaving. But Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to care, neither about Gaara nor about the pain in his right cheekbone where Naruto’s fist had hit him._

_His body was on fire and he craved the other man’s proximity, letting his hand slide under the thin shirt, while he thrust his tongue into Naruto’s mouth, in an attempt to feel and taste as much as he could. A man on drugs couldn’t be higher than him._

_For a split second he feared Naruto would reject him, but instead he greeted Sasuke’s tongue with his own, circling it and sucking leisurely. It was the best feeling in the world right now. Naruto’s hands were fisting Sasuke’s hair, tugging slightly at the dark strands, just as much as the man probably still knew he liked. Neither of them had forgotten about what they liked and how to spike sex up with a few kinks._

_No amount of touching and kissing could satisfy the need for proximity, nor intimacy. It never felt enough, as if everything they did was just too shallow to reflect their feelings for each other. Sasuke had missed Naruto more than anything and now that he finally had him back, he couldn’t get enough of him. He craved to be even closer and feel even more of Naruto._

_Shaking with need, his hands travelled upwards, shoving the shirt up to reveal sun kissed, soft skin. He knew every inch of that body and found every plane of muscle he wanted to touch without having to open his eyes. It was, as if he’d never been gone._

_Deciding he wanted the annoying shirt gone, as to easier be able to reach every last bit of Naruto’s skin, he finally broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over Naruto’s head, discarding it afterwards without paying any attention to where it landed._

_Bright blue eyes opened for the first time since they’d started kissing, looking a bit uncertain now that their lips weren’t connected anymore and Naruto’s mind seemed to comprehend what was just happening. But Sasuke wouldn’t let him question it. He wanted Naruto, and he wanted him now. He knew they had to talk, but that could wait ‘til later. Right now he needed to feel._

_“Sasuke…”, Naruto whispered, his eyes roaming over the other man’s face in disbelieve.  
“Shhhh”, Sasuke said, his index finger pressed to Naruto’s lips. “We’ll talk later”. Without waiting for a response, he leaned forward, effectively sealing the other man’s mouth with his again. The kiss was a bit more cautious at first, with Naruto having come to his senses, but Sasuke wasn’t going to let him think too much about the situation. They’d have enough time to catch up on the past and talk things through later. _

_Determined to make Naruto feel good, he let his hands wander, his fingertips ever to tenderly sliding over his skin, touching all the places Sasuke new, Naruto liked to be touched at, until he reached his sensitive nipples. As long as he remembered those had been the most intense parts to play with._

_A wolfish grin formed on Sasuke’s lips as he nudged the delicate nub, earning him a long awaited moan from Naruto, who’s right hand travelled down Sasuke’s neck and tugged at the collar of the dark shirt he wore, as a sign to take it off. Without hesitation, Sasuke complied, afterwards hooking his fingers in the loops of Naruto’s jeans, pulling him close so their chests collided – skin touched skin in the most pleasurable way._

_He’d missed that simple but comforting contact and as Naruto’s warmth seeped into his skin, he felt heat coil lower in his groin, increasing his need to do far more than just touch. Growling a little, he recaptured Naruto’s lips for another almost forceful kiss. No matter how close they already were, it just wasn’t enough._

_In search of closer proximity Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his thigh against Naruto’s crotch were he could feel the other man’s obvious arousal. Neither of them remained unaffected by their heated kissing, nor the feeling of skin touching skin._

_“Sasuke…”, Naruto moaned against his lips, as Sasuke applied more pressure to his groin, to an extend that is was almost painful but not quite so. They both liked it rough and after so many years together there had been no reason for either of them to hide their kinks.  
“Feeling good?”, Sasuke asked, breaking the kiss to give Naruto the chance to answer, while he placed feather light kisses on his jawline, down to his throat. Alternately either licking or sucking; and probably leaving marks. _

_Naruto threw his head back to make things easier for Sasuke, moaning again as he rubbed his crotch against Sasuke’s leg. “More than good...”, his rasped, his fingers trembling as they travelled down Sasuke’s spine._

_“I’m going to make you feel even better”, Sasuke growled between kisses while he opened Narutos belt and zipper, shoving down his pants and boxers in one go. The time for restraint was over. Naruto inhaled sharply as the cold air hit his sensitive skin. Without waiting for another reaction, Sasuke put his hands on the backside of Naruto’s thighs and lifted him up, putting him on the kitchen counter angst which he’d leaned so far, close enough to the edge for Naruto to wrap his legs around Sasuke’s hips to bring their crotches together._

_Sasuke moaned against the skin of Naruto’s shoulder when the other man rubbed his cock against him, the friction almost too good to be true.  
“What are you doing to me?”, he asked before licking all the way down to Naruto’s nipples, circling them with his tongue and nudging them with the tip of it. _

_It felt so good to have Naruto react to his teasing again. The past years without him had been more draining than he’d fought._

_Not wanting to think about it anymore, Sasuke scraped Naruto’s nibbles with his teeth, making the man tremble even stronger, as he closed one hand around his hardened errection._  
_“Sh… Shouldn’t I… ask you that?”, Naruto asked back, his voice shaking with need._  
_Sasuke raised his head, letting go of the abused nubs, to look at his husband, who’s bright eyes had darkened with lust. In addition with his flushed face and heavy panting he looked unbearably desirable to Sasuke, who could not tear his eyes away, but watched every little emotion play out on Naruto’s face, as he started pumping the hard cock in his hand._

_“Ah… Sasuke…”, Naruto moaned, leaning back on the kitchen counter, his body held upright by his elbow, and his legs were still wrapped around Sasuke’s hips, who used his free hand to pinch Naruto’s nibbles to provide additional stimulation, while he teasingly ran his thumb over the tip of Naruto’s errection._

_His own cock was painfully hard inside his suddenly too tight black jeans. It was throbbing with need, but he tried to ignore the urge to bury himself inside his husband just yet. He had to make up for a whole lot of lost years and couldn’t show Naruto how much he loved him, if he just satisfied his own needs without taking proper care of Naruto. This was about redemption not just lust._

_Sasuke reached for Naruto’s ankles and unwrapped his legs, placing his heels on the edge of the counter so that he sat in front of him, legs spread wide, revealing his red, hard and twitching cock. It was the best sight in the world and Sasuke hoped he’d be able to see his husband a lot more frequently like this in the future._

_Licking his lips in anticipation, he bent forward and licked over the already slick tip before taking the hot flesh into his mouth to suck it. Naruto thrust up, moaning loudly as he tried to bury his cock deeper inside Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke hummed around the twitching errection, running his tongue alone the veins on the underside, stimulating his husband with both._

_“Fuck! Sasuke!”, Naruto moaned, thrusting up again. His whole body was shaking with need and a thin sheen of sweat covered the defined muscles, making his skin shine deliciously. Sasuke’s cock throbbed in his pants at the sight and he wondered how long he’d be able to restrain himself. However, he wanted to make Naruto come and he would wait._

_Knowing Naruto was already close, Sasuke took his cock in all the way and swallowed around the hard flesh, knowing it would be painful and yet arousing at the same time. He could see the muscles of Naruto’s thighs twitch with the approaching orgasm and used his teeth to scrape at the sensitive skin, before swallowing again, this time taking Naruto over the edge as he did so._

_“Ahhnnnnggggg…. –suke…”, Naruto almost screamed, as he came hard into Sasuke teasing, hot mouth. Warm, sticky liquid filled Sasuke’s mouth, and he swallowed it all, licking every last bit of it from the slightly softened cock._

_He could hear Naruto’s breath come hard in the aftermath of his orgasm but he also knew that his husband would want to talk as soon as he came to his senses when the exhilaration died down, but Sasuke wasn’t ready yet. He was anything but. His cock was still throbbing painfully and he needed release just as much as he’d craved to make Naruto feel good._

_Without waiting for Naruto to recover from his climax, he attacked his mouth again, thrusting his tongue inside, not caring that the other man would probably taste himself that way. At first, he’d almost expected Naruto to reject him, but found himself quite pleasantly surprised, when strong but trembling hands opened his pants and shoved them down, where they pooled around his ankles._

_Chuckling a little, Sasuke broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow to look at Naruto. “Eager, are we?”, he asked, trying to hide his surprise._  
_“Shut up and fuck me”, Naruto replied, hooking his fingers around the hem of Sasuke boxers to make them follow the pants._  
_“You asked for it”, Sasuke said, placing his hands on Naruto’s and shoving down the annoying last bit of is clothes_.

_His cock bobbed free, hard and twitching already, just form watching Naruto cum before. Blue eyes watched him in fascination as Naruto reached for his own cock and started to pump it again, never once tearing his eyes away from Sasuke’s errection. The sight was arousing and Sasuke knew he had to get down to business if he didn’t want to come the moment he entered Naruto. He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself, before he grabbed Naruto’s ankles and wrapped the man’s legs around his hip again._

_Naruto looked up at him. The challenge obvious in his eyes as he leisurely pumped his cock, perfectly knowing what that sight did to Sasuke._  
_Playtime was over he decided as he leaned forward, his mouth right next to Naruto’s ear. “Lube! Now!”, he breathed in his bedroom voice._  
_“I… don’t have…”, Naruto replied still sounding husky from their recent actions._

_Sasuke furrowed his brows. They hadn’t had sex in five years, he couldn’t just enter Naruto without lube and preparation, meaning he needed a substitute for now and had to buy a new tube later. Impatiently he looked around until his eyes found the olive oil right behind Naruto on the kitchen counter. Yes, that was messy but it would suffice._

_He took the bottle, opened it and dispensed a generous amount onto his fingers, making them slick. Naruto watched his every movement with bright curiosity, nodding at him reassuringly. Sasuke swallowed hard, locking his gaze with Naruto’s as he slowly inserted a first finger into him._

_Naruto was tight as expected after all those years apart, and Sasuke new he’d need thorough preparation. He started to move his finger inside Naruto, performing cycling movements to widen the muscles._  
_“Sasuke… what are you doing?”, Naruto asked, pushing down to feel Sasuke even deeper._  
_“I’m preparing you, dobe”, Sasuke replied still moving carefully inside his husband._  
_“Fuck that! I’m not made of glass! You won’t break me! I want you to fuck me!”, Naruto said, reaching for Sasuke’s wrist to pull him closer. “Now, use three fingers if you want to prepare me, but do it fast. Or I’ll do it myself”._

_Sasuke breathed harshly, but nodded, unable to produce any coherent sounds. Naruto’s words were enough to make his cock twitch and throb again. Was it possible to cum from words alone?_

_Complying to Naruto’s wish he thrust three fingers inside, making the man arch his back and moan lustfully. “That’s it Sasuke… keep going… I want to feel you”.  
Sasuke made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat, desperate to keep himself from cuming right now without ever having been inside Naruto. _

_He started to scissor his fingers, widening the muscles as much as he could without being too rough. He knew they were past the times of fluffy soft sex – they weren’t teenagers anymore – but after five years apart even Sasuke felt a little insecure._

_The olive oil did the deed, making Naruto slick and wet and soon he felt loose enough for Sasuke to think about actually entering him. He pulled his fingers out and reached for the oil again, coating his cock with the slick liquid. He obviously hadn’t brought condoms – why would you, if you came for a divorce? – but neither of them cared. They’d had only ever been with each other._  
_“You ready?”, he asked, positioning himself in front of Naruto, his eyes roaming over the other man’s face in search of any sign of discomfort._  
_“Stop wavering, teme! I want you inside! Now!”, Naruto said, raising his hips to underline his words._

_Sasuke closed his eyes, as he leaned forward, guiding his cock to Naruto’s hole, and slowly pushed inside. Heat engulfed him immediately and he had to conjure all his remaining will power not thrust into Naruto in one go, but slowly enter him inch by inch._

_The possessiveness burned in his chest at the feeling of Naruto surrounding him. This man belonged to him and he wouldn’t let him go ever again. No one was to ever touch Naruto but him and suddenly all his ideas about a life without him seemed utterly stupid. He couldn’t live without him. They were made for each other and Sasuke would keep what was his, no matter the consequences._

_Darkness swirled inside him like a maelstrom as he started to thrust into Naruto. His nerves were on fire and his hands probably leaving bruises on the sun kissed skin as his nails dug into the soft flesh. He could hear both of them moan loudly as he was finally all the way in, hitting Naruto’s prostate dead on._

_“More, Sasuke… harder”, Naruto demanded, arching his back und moving his hips to bring Sasuke closer. There was nothing in the world, Sasuke would rather do. He leaned forward, placing both hands on either side of Naruto’s body and started to thrust into him. Hard and fast. His breath came panting and sweat sheened on his skin as their bodies collided over and over again. He was balls deep and yet it wasn’t enough._

_He wanted all of Naruto._

_Desperate for more contact, his fused their mouths together, biting Naruto’s plumb lips as he thrust into him. The heat was delicious and his body was ablaze with emotion and stimulation. He knew he’d come soon and Naruto, still pumping his own cock in the same rhythm with Sasuke’s thrusts, was moaning incoherent sentences about how good it all felt._

_Sasuke raised one hand from the counter, to pinch Naruto’s nipples, while his tongue ran over soft lips, parting them demandingly. Just feeling the tight heat of Naruto around his cock wasn’t enough, he wanted to taste him as well._

_Naruto moaned into the sloppy, needy kiss, digging his heels into Sasuke’s back to bring him closer. His shaking body was evidence enough for his husband to know how close they both were. The heat in Sasuke’s lion got almost unbearable and then Naruto broke their kiss and moaned: “Cum for me, Sasuke. I want you”._

_What little sanity Sasuke had kept up to that moment was wiped from his mind, as white hot fire ran through his veins, sending him over the edge in an almost earthshattering orgasm. He only barely recognized Naruto cuming as well with Sasuke’s name on his lips. His senses were heightened and dulled at the same time, as if his entire body was focusing on the parts that were still connected to Naruto. He could feel nothing but him and that made it all even better._

_He didn’t know how long it took for both of them to recover from their climax, but Sasuke couldn’t remember an afterglow ever lasting that long. It was Naruto of course who spoke first, as Sasuke slowly withdrew. They were a mess._

_“Is that how things are gonna be from now on? You leave for five years and then you come back and we have crazy ‘welcome-home-sex’?”, he asked, his handsome face still flushed and his hands shaking slightly, as one of them ran over the bare skin of Sasuke’s chest. The touch was gentle and comforting._

_“No that’s not how it’s gonna be”, Sasuke said, lifting Naruto off the counter so that they could face each other in the same level; his arms wrapped around Naruto’s waist to bring him close enough for their chests to touch. Sasuke needed the proximity and the feeling of Naruto’s skin on his. “We can have as much crazy sex as you want, but I’m not leaving you again. You are mine”._

_Naruto leaned forward, his cheek resting against the crook of Sasuke’s neck. “So… does that mean… you’re back?”, he asked a little hesitantly.  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what it means. I’m back for good. I promise”, Sasuke answered, looking down at the man in his arms. There were small marks left from when Sasuke had sucked and bitten his throat. Marks for everyone to see, so no one could question that Naruto was already taken. The thought filled Sasuke with a dark satisfaction he hadn’t felt in years. Nothing had changed at all and he sill wanted to possess Naruto in every way there was. _

_How could he ever think he’d be able to break up with him?_

_It was utterly impossible._

_“I’m glad, Sasuke. I always believed you’d come back one day”, Naruto said, his voice a bit rough either from the sex or the emotions or probably both.  
“This time, I’ll stay in Konoha, no matter what happens. I’m yours and you are mine. Don’t expect me to ever let you go”, Sasuke’s eyes found Naruto’s and it felt like he was drowning in the depth of them. He really was back and this time he’d stay regardless of how Fugaku would try to make him leave. He’d learned his lesson. He would fight for Naruto this time. _

_“I love you, teme”, Naruto whispered against Sasuke’s still heated skin._

_“I love you too, dobe”, Sasuke replied, a different, more gently warmth spreading in his belly._

* * *

 

Sasuke woke from the dream, his heart beating fast in his chest and yet he felt… hollow. The dream had been everything he wished for. He knew it was true. But things would never be like that. It wasn’t as easy to fight his father as it had felt in that perfect world his mind had just created.

However, even knowing that, did not make the feeling of loss go away. He was aching inside and he knew it would be like that for the rest of his life. Unwilling to face reality just yet, he turned around under the sheets, feeling the usual chill in his bones, and tried to sink back into his perfect world, were Naruto was his and they could be together for a few more hours, before the day would bring reality back to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! All smutty and fluffy, but I really needed that after the last Ashes chapters *g* I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
